Chapter 078
Monster I is the seventy-eighth chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 12 and eleventh chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Synopsis The Chevalier investigation team embarks to the Alaska Base. Amelia, Rana, and Satellizer attack Chiffon with Chiffon ultimately bashing Rana into the floor. After Satellizer realizes something inherently superior about Chiffon, she activates her Holy Gates and Amelia presses forward into the base. Rana gets up and activates her Holy Gates as well, and the two re-engage Chiffon. Summary Two Chinook Helicopters carrying the Chevalier Investigation Team are flying to the Alaska Base. Among the Team are Gengo Aoi, Louis L. Bridget, Su-Na Lee and Holly Rose. A few Chevalier Pandora question the fact that the information about the rebellion came from the L. Bridget Family, not the Chevalier. One asks If Su-Na knows what is happening, but she is unsure as well. The Pandora take the opportunity to tease their comrade, citing how strange it is that Su-Na knows nothing, since she's Gengo's "favorite". Nearby, Holly and Louis discuss the reliability of the Mably Family's information. When Louis says that their priority is to ensure the safety of the Pandora in the base, Holly teases Louis that they are just going to save Satellizer L. Bridget in the end. Louis counters that Satellizer is not the kind of person who will wait for help. Much to their dismay, two Chevalier Pandora comment on their apparent closeness and camaraderie. Back at the Alaska Base, Satellizer and Rana Linchen begin to increase their efforts against Chiffon Fairchild. Rana holds the President in position for Satellizer to strike her with her 'authentic' Volt Weapon. But Chiffon summons another gauntlet on her left hand and blocks Satellizer's Volt Weapon, breaking it in the process. As Chiffon comments on how Satellizer's Volt Weapon was still no use against her, Rana strikes directly on Chiffon's gut, but in return, Chiffon smashes her quite hard onto the floor. Chiffon giggles at her misdeed and offers to do the same to Satellizer. Satellizer knows that Chiffon is somehow special, so she asks if Chiffon is a true Pandora or a human. Despite being an odd question to ask in the middle of a battle, Chiffon replies that she is a "True Pandora" though she does not elaborate on its meaning. Satellizer seems shocked but Chiffon tells her not to deny her instincts. Satellizer is forced to realize that something about Chiffon is truly superior, but she does not back down. Satellizer activates her Stigmata Wings re-establishes her Volt Weapon. She and orders Amelia to go on ahead while she battles Chiffon. Amelia Evans hesitates, but Satellizer reminds her that there is something she must do. Amelia leaves but Chiffon believes that whether or not she has their help, Amelia won't last long. A voice tells Chiffon it does not matter since they will soon help. The voice is Rana's. Rana rises, and the ribbon in her hair unravels. She gives the president a completely uncharacteristic menacing smile as blood drips from her forehead. Rana promises to bury Chiffon into the ground, in turn, as she too activates the Holy Gates. Chiffon states she hit Rana pretty hard and is impressed she's standing. Eugene becomes worried for Satellizer and Rana's well-being. The world ranked Pandora drops her signature smile and states she'll take the battle more seriously, but neither of her opponents are remotely intimidated. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen vs. Chiffon Fairchild continues. *Amelia Evans travels deeper into the base. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters